


a quiet peaceful moment in the gardens

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang And Mai Don't Exist, Deliberate Bad Art, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Photomanips, Steambabies - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara are expecting a little bundle of joy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quiet peaceful moment in the gardens

[](http://imgur.com/2tl0XZ1)

**Author's Note:**

> The REAL ending to ATLA! Aren't they so pretty? They're so pretty! I totally used the scene from Ayashi no Ceres as a base but the rest of the art is all mine!!! :D This is so much better than that icky antifeminist Kataang and Maiko, right? Katara bearing Zuko's child is sooooo empowering! Zuko was the real hero of the show, Aang's just the main character and he sucked! Katara needs a REAL MAN!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a quiet and peaceful moment in - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333486) by Anonymous 




End file.
